


Another Hope

by ShortVivianRossette



Category: The Last of Us
Genre: Action, Eventual Romance, Eventual Smut, F/M, Survival, Survival Horror
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-09-10
Updated: 2018-10-08
Packaged: 2019-07-10 12:52:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,503
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15949739
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShortVivianRossette/pseuds/ShortVivianRossette
Summary: I remember like it was yesterday...It was like a nightmare, seeing all those "things" come out of nowhere. Everyone screaming, everyone dying, everyone just becoming one of the infected...Maybe there will be hope soon...?





	1. The Beginning

**Author's Note:**

> This is a story that I've thought about doing for a while now! I've been so obsessed with The Last Of Us lately and Joel is definitely my favorite in the game! This Story will be pretty long but I hope you all enjoy!

I remember like it was yesterday. I woke up to my mom waking me up for breakfast before going to school, and I was only 10 at the time. My dad was sitting at the table looking at the newspaper and while watching television at the same time. Mom was washing the dishes, and I was eating happily before starting my day of school. Suddenly, the t.v. had an important announcement. Dad, Mom, and I all turned our heads towards the television and listened. 

"We have received reports that victims afflicted of the infection shows sign of increased aggression and -" I watched the screen as everything went to chaos. Soon, the government was on television giving instructions. Dad was racing to get everyone in the car. He didn't grab anything, just telling Mom and me to get in the car as quick as possible. As soon as we got into the car, Dad turned on the engine and reversed quickly out of the driveway and onto the streets, putting the car back into drive and pressing the acceleration gas hard, as we drove off right away. 

"Where are we going...?" I asked Dad, curious about why we were leaving in such a hurry. 

"Honey, we are going somewhere safe, just, just be quiet and let me and mother talk." He replied and then looked at my Mom. Dad spoke to Mom about stuff that I didn't really understand. But once we were about to get onto the highway, we saw many many red lights. The lights of cars everywhere. Dad sighed in frustration, while Mom was quiet. 

"We can't just sit in the car and wait, we don't know what is going to happen." Mom said to Dad as he nodded his head. He exited the car and opened the door for me as he held out his hands to me. 

"Come on honey, we have to leave by foot. Don't worry, I got you." Dad said as I nodded my head and went into his arms, being carried. Mom also came out of the car and walked beside my father. Dad jogged with me in his hands, and Mom also jogged along. Suddenly, a person in front of us also moving on foot was suddenly pushed and attacked by a man in a suit, blood gushing all over. 

"What the hell?!" Dad exclaimed as Mom gasped. I grabbed onto Dad tightly, horrified at what I saw. Dad turned away, and Mom did too, as Dad held me and ran as fast as he could, Mom following alongside my Dad. Suddenly, more of those things started running after us. I felt as if my heart was going to jump out of my chest from this experience. Mom was right behind us, but she suddenly tripped, falling to the ground. 

"Hun!" Dad yelled out as Mom shook her head, tears in her eyes. 

"Just run! Run far away!" Mom yelled back. Both Dad and I could see those things closing upon us, already so close to Mom. I could hear Dad gulp and then turn around, running away. 

"MOM!!! MOM!!!" I screamed in tears, as I saw the things now attacking her with their mouths. I remembered it so clearly. I could feel hot wet tears falling down, just not mine, but also Dad's tears, but he kept running without stopping. Soon, we reached a point where it was barricaded, with soldiers guarding the path. 

"Stop! We need to check if you two are infected!" The soldier said as Dad puts me back down on my feet, raising his hands. I followed what Dad did, raising my hands up. The soldier came up and scanned us, and then nodded his head. 

"You two are good, hurry up and enter." He said as we heard screaming behind us. Those things were rushing in as the soldiers pushed us forward, into a large truck, all while screaming and shooting those things. As we sat down, I could feel father shaking and crying silently. 

"I-I just left your mother...I could have saved her...I-I could have done something..." Dad cried into his hands softly, as I leaned against my Dad's arm, also crying... 

~8 Years Later~

"You know you'll rot into one of those things if you continue to sleep." I laughed softly as I watched my father groan. "Can't I just sleep a bit more..." He replied as I grabbed the blanket and yanked it off. 

"You need to go to work." I replied back, as Dad got up from his bed. 

"Damn it, I forgot it was my turn to guard the doors for North 2." He sighed, yawning as I nodded my head. 

"Well you better get going soon or else you won't get your ration cards." I said as I pointed to the fridge. 

"We are running pretty low." I said as he smiled. He got up and started to change into his clothes. As soon as he got done dressing up, he walked over and patted my head as I smiled. 

"It's your birthday today right? You are now 18. Once I get back, we will celebrate it okay?" Dad said as I nodded my head to him. 

"You better, I'm already half your age." I joked as he scoffed and chuckled, heading to the door as he opened it and left, leaving me inside alone in our apartment. I sighed softly, as I went to my room and grabbed my backpack, grabbing a photo of Dad, Mom, and I. I touched the photo of where Mom's face was, as tears started to gather. 

"I'm 18 now Mom...I wish you were here too..." I silently said as I then took in a large breath, and smiled, bringing the photo up as I kissed it. 

"I love you, Mom." I finally finished as I put away the photo back in my backpack. I decided to go out as well, taking my backpack with me as I then headed into the streets. Everything was the same as it's been for as long as I've been here. I saw my friend, Ruby, as I waved at her. 

"Ruby!" I smiled as she looked over at me and smile as well, waving her hands over. 

"YN!" She yelled out as I reached her, as she gave me a hug. I hugged back as I smiled, and then she let go. 

"Here! It's for your birthday!" Ruby said as she handed me some ration cards, well, 18 of them. I gasped as I looked up at her as she gave me a wide smile. 

"18 of them??? You know how hard it is to get ration cards right?? How did you even get this-" I was stopped as she interrupted. 

"Shush, just accept it okay?" She said as I sighed and nodded. 

"Alright, I'll accept it. Thank you, Ruby." I replied as she just placed a hand on my shoulder. 

"No problem! Now, what are you going to do today?" Ruby asked as I shrugged. 

"I'm not sure. Nothing really to do." I said, when we both suddenly heard the siren, and then came on the announcement. 

"North 2 has been closed, infected are in this area." The announcement said as I gasped. Dad was in North 2 today. I quickly rushed there as Ruby yelled after me to not go, but I had to. Once I got there, I looked everywhere for him. In the corner of my eyes, I saw him shooting, as I quickly went towards him, yelling out. 

"DAD!" I yelled out as he turned towards me, eyes wide. Out of nowhere, an infected came and attacked my dad, as I grabbed the spare pistol in my backpack, shooting the infected, as it fell down, not moving anymore. I quickly ran up to him as I gasped for air, seeing the bite mark from the infected. Once you were bitten, you were going to turn in 1-2 days. My eyes started to water as I looked at my dad, who was laughing sadly. 

"Looks like I'm going to meet your Mother soon..." He said as I shook my head. 

"No! You're suppose to celebrate my birthday remember...???" I choked out as he gave me his affectionate pats on the head like always. 

"Here...This is what I wanted to give to you..." Dad said as he grabbed something out of his pocket, and held it up. It was a golden necklace, with a dove. He smiled at me and puts the necklace on, as it fell against my chest, the cold golden metal on my skin as I began to cry. 

"Don't cry...Smile...Smile for me." Dad said as I shook my head. 

"How am I suppose to smile when you are gone..?" I continue to choke on my words as he grabbed my hand, the one with a pistol, as he aimed it towards his head. 

"I won't be. I'll be in your heart. And besides...I'll finally be with your Mother..." He said as I continue to sob. I didn't want to shoot my own dad, but I knew he didn't want to turn into one of those things. 

"I love you, Honey. Mother and I will be watching over you..." He said. I closed my eyes and placed my finger on the trigger. "I l-love you t-too dad..." I manage to say in between my sobs, as my finger pressed on the trigger. 

BANG  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
To Be Continued...


	2. Encounter

Where we left off...

"North 2 has been closed, infected are in this area." The announcement said as I gasped. Dad was in North 2 today. I quickly rushed there as Ruby yelled after me to not go, but I had to. Once I got there, I looked everywhere for him. In the corner of my eyes, I saw him shooting, as I quickly went towards him, yelling out.

"DAD!" I yelled out as he turned towards me, eyes wide. Out of nowhere, an infected came and attacked my dad, as I grabbed the spare pistol in my backpack, shooting the infected, as it fell down, not moving anymore. I quickly ran up to him as I gasped for air, seeing the bite mark from the infected. Once you were bitten, you were going to turn in 1-2 days. My eyes started to water as I looked at my dad, who was laughing sadly.

"Looks like I'm going to meet your Mother soon..." He said as I shook my head.

"No! You're suppose to celebrate my birthday remember...???" I choked out as he gave me his affectionate pats on the head like always.

"Here...This is what I wanted to give to you..." Dad said as he grabbed something out of his pocket, and held it up. It was a golden necklace, with a dove. He smiled at me and puts the necklace on, as it fell against my chest, the cold golden metal on my skin as I began to cry.

"Don't cry...Smile...Smile for me." Dad said as I shook my head.

"How am I suppose to smile when you are gone..?" I continue to choke on my words as he grabbed my hand, the one with a pistol, as he aimed it towards his head.

"I won't be. I'll be in your heart. And besides...I'll finally be with your Mother..." He said as I continue to sob. I didn't want to shoot my own dad, but I knew he didn't want to turn into one of those things.

"I love you, Honey. Mother and I will be watching over you..." He said. I closed my eyes and placed my finger on the trigger. "I l-love you t-too dad..." I manage to say in between my sobs, as my finger pressed on the trigger.

BANG...

 

The Story Continues...

 

"YN! RUN! THERE ARE INFECTED EVERYWHERE!" Ruby screamed at me as I looked behind me, seeing the infected behind me. I looked at my dad on last time, before getting up and running towards the gate where Ruby was. The infected were now getting closer to me, as I began to use more power in my legs and feet to run faster. I reached the gates as Ruby grabbed my hands and led us. It was becoming chaos as everyone was screaming and running once again like 8 years ago. We passed the building that dad and I lived in, and every other building here in the fenced gates, but now were somehow infested with the infected. Both Ruby and I ran and entered a red-bricked building. We both knew that this building secretly headed into the outside world, where there are no fences to protect the inside. We ran into the building and headed for the third floor, entering a hole. Then, outside we reached. We kept running and running, heading where there would be no infected. Ruby finally pulled me into a torn down building as we stopped and took in large breaths of air. 

"What...What the hell just happened...?" I said out of breath to Ruby. 

"It seems the infected were let in...But we don't know who let them in..." Ruby replied, also out of breath. 

A few minutes later, we were now sitting on the ground, fully recovered. I looked over at Ruby and leaned my head against the wall. 

"What do we do now..." I mumbled softly, as Ruby shrugged her shoulders, giving a sigh.

"I don't know...I guess we are on our own now...We have nowhere to go...No where to hide...Nothing..." She replied back as I grabbed her hand and then smiled. 

"We have each other. I promise you, Ruby, that no matter what, we will stick together and help each other because that is what friends do." I told her confidently. Ruby smiled at me and then we stood up. 

"We can't stay here forever. Let's do some gathering. We need to find food, medicine, anything that is useful. After that, we will find shelter, and then we can get a move on again. Maybe we will find another place that will help protect us." I said to Ruby as she nodded in agreement.

We decided to go out now before the sun sets, therefore we can see if there are any infected around. We went to an abandoned store, looking for food and items of usefulness. Of course, most of the food was gone, but there was some good stuff. We found some food cans, and some medicine for pain. We made sure to scavage for anything useful. We found a crowbar, which could help us fight off the infected. We also found a broomstick and made a makeshift spear by cutting it to make a sharp point at the end and also, of course, removing the brush. 

"I think that's everything. Shall we get a move on to find shelter...?" Ruby asked as I nodded my head to her. 

"Yeah, it is going to be sunset soon." I responded. Ruby and I exit the store and then find an abandoned home. It had the windows boarded up with wood, and no infected or other people were inside. We made sure to double check the house though. Once we knew it was safe, that there was no one and no infected, we closed the doors and locked them, place the chairs under the doorknob just in case. We finally were able to rest, laying down in a queen sized dirty bed. 

"This bed is gross." Ruby commented as I rolled my eyes and chuckled.

"Hey, a bed is a bed. Or would you rather sleep on the dirty hard floor?" I questioned her. She sighed.

"I guess you're right. But if I get bit by bed bugs or anything else like having lice, it's your fault." She replied back. I laughed softly looking at her. 

"Okay Okay, It's my fault if you get those things. Now let's sleep. It's getting late and we need the energy to go tomorrow." I said. There was a pause for a second before she asked a question. 

"Where are we going tomorrow...?" She questioned as I thought about it, before shrugging.

"I honestly don't know. But I just want to find company, or anything. We need more people to be safe." I said as Ruby looked at the peeling old ceiling.

"Yeah. I hope we find people soon. Or a place we can stay where we can be safe. I don't like staying out here like this. It's scary, and I am always on edge. Even right now, I don't feel safe." Ruby told me. I could say the same. It felt like I had to be cautious about everything.

"Let's just rest up okay...?" I sighed telling her that we should rest. She then sighed as well and nodded her head. 

"Okay. Let's rest." Ruby said. We both closed our eyes, and slowly began to be consumed by the sleepiness. 

~Next day~

I woke up from my slumber, looking to my side to see Ruby still sleeping. I slowly got up from the bed and then rubbed my eyes. It was morning now. I sat on the edge of the bed before feeling the bed move around. I looked back at Ruby, who was now getting up, yawning. 

"Morning." I said to Ruby as she looked at me and smiled. 

"Morning." She replied back. 

Once we were fully awake, we decided to head down the streets of the ruined city. Birds chirped and the sun was getting higher and higher in the sky.

"I wish I was a bird. Then I could just fly and never have to be on the ground where the infected could get us." Ruby said as I nodded. 

"I agree. They have it good." I said...

 

~2 Years Later~

We continued our journey for 2 more years, hanging around places. Ruby and I both turned 20 in those two years. I didn't think I would survive two years. There were times when it seemed death would almost get me, well, more like the Infected would get me. There were so many close calls that I don't even know how many close calls there were, but we kept moving, and It seems we weren't where we started off from the beginning. We somehow ended up in Boston, Massachusetts, U.S. 

Both Ruby and I were just traveling around the streets of Boston, before the both of us heard a gunshot. Ruby and I snapped our heads in the direction it came from, as we looked at each other quickly. We nodded at each other and then ran towards the direction it came from, seeing a woman with a maroon shirt, and a man with a beard and plaid shirt. It seems they were shooting at the infected chasing them. I bit my lower lip, wondering if we should help or not. 

"We should help...!" Ruby said to me as I looked back at her, hesitating, and then sighing in frustration as I grabbed my gun in my backpack, making sure I had ammo. Ruby also did the same, as we went behind the building to meet up with the two people. We were right on time as we encountered them, appearing behind them as I shot at an infected in the head, killing it as the two looked at Ruby and me. 

"Don't just stand there! Hurry up!" I screamed as they looked at each other and then ran towards us. Ruby and I kept shooting at the infected running towards us, as we began to run as well. The two caught up to us as the four of us ran. I was running low on ammo, so I didn't shoot anymore. We kept running, making a sharp left turn, and headed into a building. We hid from the infected, as they were screaming, and running. We continued to hide, laying low and not making a sound as they ran past us. We waited for 5 minutes. We then all took deep breaths, not even noticing that we were holding our breaths. The two strangers looked at us as Ruby and I looked at them.

"You saved our lives there." The woman talked first as I smiled at her. 

"It's no problem for us so don't mention it." I replied back to her. 

The woman told us that her name was Tess. The man she was next to, who was quiet like a stone, was named Joel. They told us that they were just on a operation, and got caught by the infected. They lived in a Quarantine Zone in Boston. Tess offered to help us, as we agreed. It would be nice living in a secured place again, so we followed them back to QZ. We were able to get in, and honestly, it was amazing to feel safe again, but who knew it would end so quickly...

.

.

.

.

.

.

To Be Continued...


End file.
